Of her thoughts
by whispering-emotions
Summary: sequel to "their chance"... a one shot focusing on Naruto and Sakura.


**Wave** hi everyone, so I know I said that I will post this up during the Christmas time but hey procrastination is a very tiring job and I tried to do my best at it. Well now here it is and I thank everyone that reviewed "their chance" used to be known as "the possibility of Sasuke and Hinata falling in love" (probably really low).

This one is more focused on the what happened to Sakura and Naruto but it does tell you about how Sasuke and Hinata are doing.

Disclaimer: alright alright I'll say it "IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME NONE OF IT" happy?!

* * *

"I'm coming," He heard after he knocked on her door and waited trying to be patient. But truly he had never been that type so he damned patients and knocked till she came to the door in her beautiful dark red dress.

They had been going out for quite a while now; he still remembered how it all started back then and how awkward they were during their first date. He smiled when he looked at her now as she stepped out of the house closing the door behind her.

"Hey" she said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Whoa that's all I get on your birthday?" he asked pretending to be offended.

"Oh no… that was a "hey", this is the how are you doing and this is you look nice today and this is the real deal," she said as she leaned up to kiss him and wrapped her hand around his neck as his slipped around her waist. He deepened the kiss licking her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she allowed like always. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and kissed her for while.

As they broke for air she smiled at him, he always looked so good in semi-formal clothing that she wished that's he would wear it all the time but he and his orange jump suit had a relationship that no one could break.

"Shall we get going then," she asked.

"Yea," he replied taking her hand in his as they started walking to the restaurant where her birthday party was held.

--

** Sakura's point of view**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" she heard everyone cheer as she and Naruto entered through the door.

She was so delighted to see that almost everyone had made it to the party, almost everyone. Ino was not there though, she had on a mission for a few days now but before leaving she had wished Sakura a very heart warming 'happy birthday'.

She closed her eyes and made a wish as she blew out the candles on her cake. She really didn't need anything. She was surrounded by loved ones and was happy and content with her life. To her right stood Naruto beaming in his natural happy-go-lucky style. She was so happy with that; she wondered how she had failed to notice all those years what was quite literally in front of her. Across from the table were Sasuke and Hinata; she smiled as she saw them holding hands.

Three months, it had been three months since her heart had been pulled out of her, shredded into pieces and stomped on… and then by a very unexpected character put back… whole and better than ever.

Naruto had never been known to be the most of intelligent of people, but had truly shocked her many times in her life. After the initial heartbreak he had tried to constantly cheer her up by his silly acrobatics or lame joke that she doubted even he understood. And then the next thing she knew would be all serious telling her that life does not stop if a crush falls for someone else.

At these moments she would cry and he would just quietly hug her and let her relieve her pain. Before she new it she got accustomed to hugging him and narrowing down her world until only he remained and his warm embrace and his incoherent mutterings that soothed her.

Somehow in middle of leaning on him for her pain she managed to lean her heart on his for love. Within a month she had found herself with him in a romantic relationship she would have never imagined would exist. Though when she had gone to express her feelings they had been caught in quite an embarrassing situation.

She remembered it had been raining that night and she hadn't seen Naruto for quite a few days and this made her feel restless at first he had been gone on a mission and after coming back she seemed to not be able to find enough time to go meet. It was plaguing her she just couldn't seem to able to erase him from her mind and sitting like this in her room hugging her pillow thing about Naruto just didn't seem like her.

She frowned why was she thinking so much about. I mean sure she hadn't seen him in a while but that didn't mean that she wouldn't be able to live without him or something. And yah sure she had become unexpectedly close to him but that didn't mean that she had to worry over him, it wasn't like he was with another girl… right… she never noticed before but she wondered what other girls thought of him. Because well Naruto was quite handsome… Sasuke had infatuated her so maybe she never paid any attention and only now looked at him like that since Sasuke was completely taken by the Hyuga. Would that also mean that other girls would look at her Naruto now that Sasuke was not available? She knew that the Hyuga used to have a crush on Naruto so there must be something about him that can attract even if for a while the girl who was now with Sasuke.

Maybe she had lost her chances at ever having Sasuke but what about her and Naruto… he was such a nice person. He truly took care of her and let her relieve her pain till she was able to look at Sasuke and not cry anymore… could it be that the reason she was able to do that is that she has Naruto by her side?

Why and I such an idiot? Why am I just realizing just now that he is someone special? Wasting no more time she threw her pillow aside and jumped of the bed and hurriedly went to her door. Hopping on one foot she quickly put on her shoes and got outside of her door. Without even an umbrella she ran towards his house.

**Naruto's point of view**

Naruto had just finished taken a shower after practice and was thinking about Sakura. Damn stupid weather… I was gonna ask Sakura to come have ramen with me… I haven't seen for while now, wonder how she is doing. Snapping out of thought he walked up to his closet and was pulling out his clothes when the doorbell rang and followed by rapid banging on his front door.

Curious as to whom it was coming in this rain at this hour he went to the door with nothing but the towel around his waist. Opening the door he saw Sakura, and the first thing he noticed was that she was drenched, her clothes were sticking to body and that she was in a light coloured shirt through which he was clearly able to what she was wearing inside. Coughing and quickly looking up as to not give her a bad impression he found that she was staring at him and her face matched a tomato. Then he noticed where she was looking, certainly not his face. Looking down at him self he found himself in an even more awkward situation.

"Ah… Sakura- chan… what are you doing… here… in the rain… right now…" okay this was tougher than he thought. How get the one you like to stop looking at you so cutely and dry her so that you don't stare at her? Well… he didn't know. So he basically stood there waiting for her to say something. And that took a while.

At first she stood there and just stared at him then looked away but stood there and was staring off into space. She seemed to be a bit lost in deep thought. He was starting to feel a little cold and noticed that she also was cold since all her pores seemed to be standing up and she would shiver once in a while. Deciding that this had gone long enough without her saying or doing anything he was about to call her inside if she wanted to tell him something about Sasuke.

" Uhh… right Sakura- chan why don't you-" but he got cut off by her.

"Naruto I think I have something to say to you." She seemed to be nervous so it really made him think what could it be that she had to say.

"Okay… well I still think you should come inside." He opened the door wider for her to enter. She paused before entering as she passed the threshold and him; he got a drift of her smell. It was… wondrous. Snapping again from his failing thoughts he turned around and closed the door.

" Wait a minute Sakura- chan I'll just go and…. Put some clothes on" he turned towards his bedroom door and was about to go in.

"No… wait… I have to say this now… or else I might not be able to later," She put her head down now and seemed to be searching for the right words. This was very unlike her, Sakura had never hesitated so much before telling him something. Forgetting that he was not in the best attire he walked up to her and took her chin bringing her head up.

"Sakura- chan… look at me," he held her chin firmly till she did. There was an unrecognizable look in her eyes. He was trying to figure out what was bothering her but it seemed to be hard to understand and hard for her to say.

"Tell me Sakura-chan what's bothering yo-"

**Sakura's point of view**

In her hurry she had banged on his door without clearly thinking what she was doing. This became a bigger problem when he opened the door practically naked. She felt her cheeks growing in colour as she helplessly found her eyes wandering over his body.

After a while he seemed to break thought from whatever he was thinking, "Ah… Sakura- chan… what are you doing… here… in the rain… right now…" he seemed to have trailed off rather awkwardly, seemed to be waiting for a reply from her. Just she didn't know what to say to him. She had run off impulsively but now she didn't know what to say.

She got a bit distracted tracing back to the reason why she had suddenly decided to do this and almost forgot where she was standing, but remembered as soon as he started to speak. " Uhh… right Sakura- chan why don't you-" she cut him "Naruto I think I have something to say to you." Well there it was she had started on something she doubts she could escape from till her mind was at ease.

"Okay… well I still think you should come inside." She gathered her self and walked in; as she walked by she got a whiff of Naruto. How come she never noticed how wonderful he smelled and how comforted she felt by just his scent?

" Wait a minute Sakura- chan I'll just go and…. Put some clothes on" she didn't want him going in it might break whatever trance she was in if she was given time to think. "No… wait… I have to say this now… or else I might not be able to later," How to say this? What to say? How to let him know that she was feeling something special for him? God she wished something would drop from the sky and give her the answers.

It seemed that she was looking a bit bothered cause Naruto just walked up to in his towel and all and raised her face to his "Sakura- chan… look at me," those concerned blue eyes… so beautiful. She wondered why she never noticed the depth of them. She seemed to be getting lost scanning his handsomely tan face.

"Tell me Sakura-chan what's bothering yo-" this was it before he could finish his sentence she grabbed his head and pulled him for a kiss. If he stopped her she would get her answer without words. But to her shock after a moment his hands wrapped around her waist.

After a while they broke apart and Naruto leaned his forehead on hers, "Sakura- chan please lie for me on something, please tell me you are not drunk." She looked at him silently, before smiling. Yes she got her answer.

And that was how they had gotten together; it had been quite a shock to many people especially to Ino who had then dragged her half way to the hospital insisting that she needed a major check up. And for the first time Sasuke said something with a little bit of feeling to her, he congratulated her for finding someone for herself that liked her back and for getting over her crush.

She had always thought she would cry if he said something like that but strangely found herself smiling at him in complete understanding. She even told him that she agreed to have gotten over him otherwise she would have missed something far better. She also found herself surprisingly not hostile towards the Hinata, even admiring how she had managed to get Sasuke to become more social and appreciated the shy love that they seem to share together.

Yes she was fully content and happy with what she had and knew that Kami had blessed her and God was smiling down upon her.

* * *

TADA here it is! Btw this is a one-shot… I'm kinda busy writing a novel so I won't be able to post much but if I do they will probably be one shot and such.

Thanking for sticking with me and I hope you liked it!

Please review or don't if u don't want to but make sure to think of me at least as a really sorry person who tried to make her fic better even if her writing style has gone and been with the dogs :D

P.S. I am rambling and remember **R&R**


End file.
